


Quality not Quantity

by amorsoto



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorsoto/pseuds/amorsoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find the better in things when you look a little closer. Because your  surroundings distract you from what's right in front of you!<br/>Amarani Soto - 2016 (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality not Quantity

Sans had moved up out of the underground, it's been...maybe 2 years. Frisk was a total propaganda, they were kind and considerate, and wonderful things. But not everyone was like that; he knew that everyone has a different personality. But they were so much more blunt and mean. Walking through the park always made him feel better, the wind breezing through his bones.

 


End file.
